This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Bioinformatics Core supports access to software and hardware tools needed for sequence and structure analysis and provides training in these areas. Accelrys has announced that it will no longer support the GCG package. To continue support of sequence-based tools, the WV-INBRE will transition to Vector NTI. This software suite is available to academia-based researchers without charge. We plan to host workshop(s) on use of VectorNTI at lead institution(s) early in the summer program so that summer program participants can attend. The funds used for the Accelrys license will be re-directed to license(s) for pathways software. We are evaluating two systems: the GeneGo MetaCore/MetaDrug suite (with MetaRodent and MapEditor add ons) and Ingenuity Pathway Analysis. Both of these can be implemented as web-based applications. The servers hosting the Accelrys GCG package will be used to for bioinformatics support of the WVU Proteomics Core. In addition, the Bioinformatics Core is providing bioinformatics analysis support for the WVU Proteomics Core facility (established under the Signal Transduction and Cancer COBRE).